onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Ainsworth
Joseph Ainsworth is the 4th division commander of The Black Heart Pirates. Before joining the crew Joseph was a scholar researching into the void century and even found out the true meaning of the D. Appearance Joseph is a bipedal humanoid with the skull of a wolf and the horns of a goat in place of a head, with glowing red beams of light in the empty sockets of his eyes. He is much taller than the typical human, with the average person only reaching his chest. His neck is the only part that shows skin, which is a dark purple in color. He wears a three-piece suit: a black robe with sleeves embroidered with white threads, paired with a black vest and white undershirt. He also sports a bluestone bolo necktie tucked just beneath his collar. His horns are adorned with a string of gold that hangs to his neck and connects to a red cloth. When outside, he will often pull the red cloth behind his head over his face. Personality Even though Joseph is polite and kind, he is noted to be immensely reclusive because of his inability to relate to humans and rarely interacts with others as a result. He is extremely fascinated by humans and their emotions, which he attributes to being unable to experience them himself. To this end, he has adopted the mannerisms of a classic "gentleman" and closely studies people, though he is usually unable to imitate their examples. Though withdrawn, he has a tendency to be aloof and has an unfriendly streak with certain people. He says he does not lie but keeps his intentions shrouded by leaving out information and goes through the effort of keeping his past hidden. But despite a few instances of malice, he has a number of child-like tendencies, including throwing tantrums. Despite this, he is very willing to amend his wrongdoings, and while his exact actions are explicit he regularly does deeds for the church as recompense. Initially, Joseph is underdeveloped emotionally. He understands emotions through one-sided observations as if only knowing them by definition and never experiencing them himself. He describes his emotions in a physical sense, as the twisting in his chest. Powers and Abilities Joseph's strength is often overlooked by most others due to his meager standing in the New World. However, unbeknownst to them is that it is strictly done through his own choice and reasoning. Barry warned Broze, a notorious pirate and a fellow yonko not to underestimate Joseph and stated that he would have lost his life at the hands of the "Human" were it not for his intervention. Devil Fruit Powers The mold mold fruit is a Paramecia-type devil fruit used by Joseph which allows him to emit spores from his body. The spores are really weak against fire and or fungicide-like substances ( acid for example), the spores can also easily be dispersed by wind. However, if there is a sufficient amount of spores fixed in a certain area of somebody, the spores turn into a growing nodosity which develops tentacular-like mycelium on the body of its new « host »; acting like an ectoparasite, the mycelium then begin to penetrate the skin of its host to suck out the blood and nutrients of their victims. The nodosity getting bigger while the blood is sucked. The nodosities are as well weak to heat, acid and other fungicide-like substances, they can also be pulled out of somebody by brute force. If the host is killed by the fungus parasite, the latter can control the corpse as a part of its own body making it act like a zombie-like creature controlled by Joseph. He is able to control the way the controlled corpses move. Furthermore, due to his surgeries on his own body, he managed to reach a state of partial immortality with his devil fruit by improving it to the point that his own missing cell can be replaced by fungus ones which would later take the form of human cells during a regeneration process. However, the parts in a "molded" state share the same weakness as the spores, meaning that brute force, heat or fungicide-like substances can easily destroy those parts, hereby killing Joseph if the replaced parts are vital organs.